Falling In Love
by KETJAP MANIZ
Summary: Kang Daniel si Pemuda yang penuh pesona dan Kim Namhyung sahabatnya yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Daniel. Ong Seongwoo teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua kelas dan ketua klub Dance juga diam-diam mempunyai perasaan pada Daniel. (summary macam apa iniTT) OngNiel!Couple, Seongwoo!seme, Daniel!Uke [and many more] DLDR! [WannaOne]/[PD101S2]
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love**

 **Warning! OngNiel!couple, Seungwoo!seme, Daniel!uke** _ **and another couple who i like In here~ hope you like it!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong yang nggak suka dengan Couple/Pair yang saya suka/buat, beranjak menjauh karena saya nggak mau mengotori fandom ini dengan flame nggak jelas. Thankseu~ *wink ala Jihoon😁**

Melikukkan tubuhnya dengan lihai Dengan cermin besar didepannya. Musik terlantun dengan kencang didalam ruangan tersebut. Laki-laki berambut merah muda dengan nafas terengah-engah ia dengan cepat mengikuti alunan musik dance yang ia dengar. Mengayunkan tangannya kesana kemari dengan lihai dan melompat dengan lincah. Yah, dilihat dari gerak tubuhnya dia memang ahli dalam dance.

Tariannya berhenti ketika musik dalam handphonenya berganti dengan nada dering sms masuk. Ia yang berhenti pun langsung mengambil handphonenya.

From : Nam Hyung

'Dan, cepet kesini.'

Laki-laki bernama Daniel itu pun mengernyit, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas menuju ketempat yang di-sms kan oleh temannya. Yaitu Atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Daniel yang sudah sampai di Atap sekolah. Melihat temannya di Atap sekolah ini dengan tangannya memegang sebatang rokok dan menghisap nya dengan pelan. Pasti heran mengapa seorang siswa bisa merokok seperti Namhyung ini, kecuali dia adalah berandal disekolahanya. Membalikan badannya, Namhyung membuang puntung rokok dan meningjaknya. Ia menatap Daniel yang kemari dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah putihnya. Ia menyeringai "kau mau?"

Namhyung menyodorkan sebungkus rokok pada Daniel. Dan Daniel tertawa sembari meletakan tasnya kelantai.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau kan aku tidak merokok." Kata Daniel sembari duduk di pojokan Atap.

"Ah aku lupa." Namhyung menarik tangannya dan menyimpan kembali bungkusan rokoknya. Ia duduk dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Daniel.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Tanya Daniel dengan tak menatap Namhyung.

"Kau apa kabar? Tidak sadar kalo kau juga sedang Bolos."

Daniel tertawa mendengar ucapan teman seangkatannya. Mendorong pelan pundak Namhyung.

Kim Namhyung. Siswa dari kelas 3-A, alasan kenapa dia ditempatkan di kelas A adalah karena ia anak dari Kepala sekolah Sekolah ini. Tapi sikap dan kepribadian nya dengan beda sangat jauh dari ekspektasi. Dia memang pintar, tapi entah mengapa ia tak pernah mengikuti selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Sedangkan Daniel, dia juga sekelas dengan Namhyung. Laki-laki bernama lengkap Kang Daniel itu sangat menggemari Dance dan dia sangat jago Dance. Itulah mengapa ia sangat populer di sekolah nya. Oh jangan lupa dia juga mempunyai daya tarik lain yaitu rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda akis pink. Membuat para wanita tergila-gila saat melihatnya. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah anak yang sedikit acuh pada sekitar. Bahkan temannya saat ini adalah hanya Namhyung. Entah kenapa dia bisa menerima Namhyung pada saat ia tak menginginkan siapa-siapa. Tepatnya Namhyung lah yang pertama kali mendekatinya, dan karena itulah Namhyung sering ikut membolos bersama Daniel.

Namhyung menatap Daniel dari samping yang tengah membersihkan peluhnya. Matanya terasa sepeti tersihir oleh pemandangan disampingnya. Lalu tak lama ia mendengus pelan dan menatap lurus.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa ikut Bolos denganku?" Tanya Daniel yang selesai dengan pekerjaan nya. Ia heran beberapa tahun lalu Namhyung mendekatinya dan akhirnya mereka bisa dekat sepeti ini.

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku berkuasa di sekolah ini."

Daniel menatap heran pada Namhyung kemudian dia memiringkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Itulah kekuatan sebagai anak Kepala Sekolah. Yah walaupun hal itu tidak benar.

"Tapi kau membolos bukan karena aku kan?"

Namhyung tertawa, "Memang kenapa Kalau iya?"

Kerutan Dahi Daniel muncul.

"Maksudmu?"

Namhyung hanya tersenyum miring dan mengabaikan ucapan Daniel.

Namhyung memang merasakan perasaan yang sedikit berbeda pada Daniel. Dan Namhyung tidak bodoh untuk bisa mengungkapkan nya langsung pada Daniel. Dia merasa mungkin jika seperti inilah dia bisa dekat dengan Daniel. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia jujur tentang perasaannya pada Daniel.

"Oi! Malah diem."

"Kau kepo."

"Ck. Sialan kau."

.

.

.

.

"Seungwoo, kau ini kan ketua kelas. Tolong untuk menertibkan Siswa kelasmu yang kerap kali melanggar peraturan. Terutama Namhyung dan Daniel. Ibu sangat mengantisipasi mereka. Mereka sudah hampir seminggu absen dikelas. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini."

Pria bernama asli Ong Seungwoo itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan gurunya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sosaengnim_. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menertibkan mereka. Lagipula saya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat mereka sadar dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran biasa dan tidak membuat keonaran atau perilaku yang tidak baik untuk dicontoh oleh junior-junior kami. Saya akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mereka _Sosaengnim_."

Gurunya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan muridnya yang sangat bijak. Dia menepuk pundak Seungwoo dengan bangga. "Ibu mengandalkan mu Seungwoo."

Semua murid SMA berduyun-duyun keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing pasca mendengar bel yang menandakan bahwa kelas sudah berakhir. Terutama Ong Seungwoo ketua kelas 3- A yang tengah mengemasi barang bawaanya. Setelah selesai ia menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak dan berjalan keluar. Saat perjalanan untuk keluar gerbang, ia melihat laki-laki yang sedang di awasinya akhir-akhir ini keluar dari pintu yang menuju atap dengan satu temannya.

Sisi bibirnya terangkat. "Ternyata kalian sembunyi disana."

Seungwoo melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Namhyung, malam ini kau ada acara?" Tawar Daniel yang ingin mengajak Namhyung ke Bar. Rasanya ia butuh _Refreshing_ sedikit.

"Bar lagi? Apa kau berencana memesan yang spesial malam ini?" Ujar Namhyung dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Daniel tertawa sedikit dan mengacungkan jari tengah nya.

" _Shut the fuck up._ "

Namhyung menggeleng pelan. Walau hatinya sedikit kecewa mendengar Daniel akan bermain dengan wanita lain malam ini. Yah walaupun sekedar cumbuan panas biasa, tapi itu membuat hatinya sedikit memanas.

Yah, Namhyung sudah mengakui jika ia ada perasaan pada Daniel.

.

.

Dentuman musik bergema didalam Bar yang cukup besar. Lampu besar yang tergantung ditengah ruangan itu berputar dengan memancarkan sinar berkedip yang mengikuti dentuman musik. Didalamnya semua orang dengan beringas nya menggerakan tubuh. Wanita yang rata-rata memakai pakaian minim disana seperti jelly menggerakkan pinggulnya pada pasangannya.

Dan disana, Daniel yang memakai kaos hitam dan Rip Jeans, rambutnya ia sisir kesamping kanan membuat wajahnya tercetak dengan jelas. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang atletis bersama teman perempuan nya yang ikut serta meliukkan tubuhnya didepan Daniel. Daniel meminum minumannya dengan sekali teguk dan tertawa. Wanita didepannya mendekat dan bermain di dadanya. Daniel memegang pinggul wanitanya dan menari lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya Daniel yang sedikit kelelahan memilih duduk di sofa Bar tersebut dengan Namhyung disana.

"Ya _Hyung_ , kau tak berniat untuk memesan apa gitu? Sekali-kali kan kau bisa." Kata Daniel yang meneguk alkohol nya lagi. Mata sipitnya yang semakin sayu karena terlalu banyak minum, Daniel akhirnya terkapar di Sofa.

"Tidak, Hey kau sudah terlalu banyak Minum Dan." Namhyung mencoba mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Daniel tapi nihil, Daniel sudah menenguknya terlebih dahulu.

Daniel menghela nafasnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena alkohol.

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mengakan gaun merah selutut.

"Kau lihat perempuan disana _Hyung_? Ahhh tubuhnya sangat seksi." Kata Daniel disela-sela mabuknya.

"Aku harus menghampiri nya." Daniel bangkit dan hendak berjalan kearah perempuan itu, tapi karena dia mabuk, dia tersandung kaki meja dan terjatuh dan menghambur ke tubuh Namhyung. Namhyung yang sigap pun menangkap Daniel dengan memeluknya.

"Uhhh.." Daniel melenguh ketika dirasanya kakinya sakit karena tersandung.

"Daniel kau mabuk berat, ayo kita pulang saja."

Daniel menggeleng dipelukan Namhyung, ia masih saja ingin bangkit dan pada akhirnya ia terjatuh lagi.

Sebelum Daniel sadar, Namhyung akhirnya membawa Daniel keluar dari bar tersebut dan memasuki mobilnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya ketika udah berada dalam mobil. Ia menoleh pada Daniel yang sepertinya tertidur. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengambil safety belt untuk dipasangkan kepada Daniel. Wajahnya tak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajah Daniel, membuat Namhyung merasakan deru nafas Daniel yang mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Namhyung meneguk ludah nya ketika melihat bibir merah di hadapannya dan Wajah putih Daniel yang sedikit merona membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terangsang. Dia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Tahan Namhyung, Tahan.

.

.

.

Seungwoo menyeruput kopinya dengan membolak-balik buku yang ditangannya. Dan dia berhenti pada halaman yang berisi identitas salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat membacanya. Dia lalu melirik jam nya yang menunjuk kengaka sebelas. Ahh pantas saja ia sudah beberapa kali menguap.

.

.

.

Namhyung membaringkan tubuh Daniel ke ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Daniel kerumahnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Daniel menggerakan tubuhnya yang merasa resah. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit kaget. Ia menatap sekitar dan menatap Namhyung bingung.

"Kau dirumahku Dan."

Daniel yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya melenguh dengan tangannya menarik ujung kaosnya. Dia kepanasan.

Melihat Daniel yang sepertinya kepanasan, Namhyung membantu Daniel yang kesusahan membuka kaosnya. Dia melepaskan kaos Daniel dari tubuhnya. Dia meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat tubuh toplesss Daniel. Demi apapun, tubuh Daniel Memang sempurna.

Oi Kim Namhyung, apa kau akan tahan dengan ini?

Perlahan Namhyung duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daniel. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Daniel yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan, dia melumat bibir Daniel pelan agar sang empu tak terbangun.

Rasanya seperti candu mengingat kini Namhyung memperdalam ciumannya pada Daniel. Dia melahap semua bibir Daniel dengan beringas, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Daniel. Dia mengabsen deretan gigi Daniel dan mengobok seluruh isi mulut Daniel.

"Enghh..." Erangan Daniel mulai terdengar saat dirinya merasakan ada yang aneh.

Namhyung sepertinya tak perduli lagi dengan apapun. Tangannya sekarang dia sapukan pada perut Daniel dan keatas pada puting susu Daniel. Ia memilinnya sehingga Daniel sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Mulut Namhyung berpindah pada leher mulus Daniel, dan dengan nafsu dia mengecup dan menggigit nya sedikit keras sehingga menuai pekikan dari Daniel.

"Akh!"

Tangannya menggenggam erat sprei disampingnya.

Daniel yang sudah sadar pun langsung menegang mengetahui Namhyung yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tangan Namhyung yang tadinya memilin putingnya, kini berpindah pada benda bagian bawahnya. Dia mengelus nya dan membuka resleting celana Daniel.

Daniel masih terkejut dengan ini, ia merasakan celananya terbuka dan-

"Akhh! Namhyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Agghh" Daniel mendongak ke atas saat Namhyung meremas kejantanannya. Lehernya masih saja geli saat lidah Namhyung menari di sana.

Daniel menggelinjang hebat saat kejantanannya diremas berkali-kali oleh Namhyung. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, semua tubuhnya menegang akibat sentuhan Namhyung. Terutama bagian bawahnya.

"Ogh _shit_! Berhenti!"

Daniel tak habis pikir kenapa Namhyung bisa bersikap sepeti ini padanya. Apa yang membuatnya menggila seperti ini pada Daniel.

"Berhenti!" Daniel dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong bahu Namhyung dan berhasil. Nafasnya terengah dan menatap tajam Namhyung yang memasang ekspresi keterkejutan nya.

"D-daniel, maafkan aku." Ujar Namhyung yang sadar akan yang dilakukannya. Sungguh, dirinya tadi memang dikelilingi oleh nafsunya.

"Kau gila?!"

Daniel bangun dan menatap tak percaya tubuhnya. Bercak merah dileher dan dadanya tercetak jelas di sana. Daniel meraih kaosnya dan memakainya.

Daniel membenarkan resleting celana nya dan berdiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!" Marah Daniel yang melihat Namhyung sedari tadi diam sembari menatap Daniel menyesal.

"Dan, maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih tadi."

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa berfikir jernih?! Kau- kau tertarik padaku?" Daniel memelankan nada bicaranya di akhir.

Namhyung terdiam dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat Daniel sepertinya marah sekali.

Daniel berdecih pelan dan menyambar jaketnya di meja nakas Namhyung. "Aku akan pulang."

Daniel dengan perasaan marah dia pergi meninggalkan Namhyung yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Merutuki dirinya karena melakukan hal yang ceroboh.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo berjalan di lorong Yang menuju kelasnya. Dia membenarkan blazernya sedikit dan tersenyum menyapa anak-anak yang melewatinya. Dan dari arah yang sama, Daniel berjalan cepat dari belakang dan melewati Seungwoo yang hendak masuk ke kelas duluan menjadi terhenti karena Daniel menyerobot masuk. Matanya memicing melihat syal abu-abu yang melingkar dileher Daniel. Suatu ide buruk di cuaca panas seperti ini.

Seungwoo menduduki kursinya yang berada di depan Daniel. Seungwoo semakin bingung ketika Daniel semakin menaikan syalnya ketika ia melihatnya.

Guru memasuki kelasnya 3- A ini dan memulai pelajaran nya. Sang guru sibuk memberikan materi pada murid-muridnya tapi ketika dia melihat Daniel yang memakai syal, dia mengernyit.

"Daniel, kau sakit?"

Interupsi dari gurunya membuat semua pasang mata dikelas tersebut menoleh pada Daniel. Daniel bingung hendak menjawab apa jadi dia hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kau bisa ke UKS jika kau merasa tak enak badan." Ujar gurunya.

Daniel yang risih sedari tadi dipandangi oleh teman sekelasnya, akhirnya menyetujui tawaran gurunya. Dia mengangguk dan langsung bergegas ke UKS. Disana Namhyung menatap Daniel dengan diam, Dia tahu ini gara-gara ulah dirinya.

" _Sosaengnim_ ,"

Seungwoo mengacungkan tangan nya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Silahkan."

Seungwoo mengikuti Daniel dari belakang dengan pelan. Sebenarnya ia mengikuti Daniel sedari tadi ia ijin ke toilet.

Daniel membuka pintu UKS dan hendak menutupnya kembali, tetapi Seungwoo dengan cepat menariknya dan dia masuk kedalam. Daniel yang setengah terkejut pun melongo melihat Seungwoo masuk juga. Seungwoo menutup pintu UKS dan menatap tajam Daniel.

"Baiklah, jadi ini alasan baru agar kau bisa membolos huh?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kang Daniel, sebenarnya jika aku mau menghitung kau ini sudah membolos puluhan kali. Dan aku sebagai ketua kelas, aku patut untuk menghukumu."

Daniel mendecak dan hendak pergi dari sana. Baru saja ia maubmeraih gagang pintu, syalnya tiba-tiba terlepas ditarik oleh Seungwoo. Daniel kaget dan reflek memegang lehernya dan menutupi bagian yang membekas di sana.

"Kau sama sekali tidak sakit kan?"

"Ck, bukan urusanmu." Ujar Daniel yang masih membelakangi Seungwoo.

"Kau kenapa-

BRAKK!

Daniel dan Seungwoo kaget pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka. Daniel mundur selangkah saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Dan, soal semalam aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar-

"Diam brengsek." Daniel memotong ucapan Namhyung.

Seungwoo yang melihat keduanya seperti itu pun berfikir, apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Dan apa itu semalam?

Seungwoo melihat tanda kemerahan pada leher Daniel. Dia mengeryit bingung.

"Dan ayolah, aku ingin bicara padamu." Namhyung meraih tangan Daniel dan mencengkeram nya. Tapi Daniel meronta saat Namhyung menyeret nya untuk pergi dan pada akhirnya pun Seungwoo mengambil tindakan.

"Hey bro, kau bisa tenang?"

Seungwoo menarik Daniel kesampingnya. "Kau bisa berbicara dengan santai kan?"

Wajah Namhyung mengeras.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku juga, aku mempunyai hak disini, aku juga ketua kelas kalian. Jadi ini tanggung jawabku juga."

Daniel merebut syal nya dari tangan Seungwoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Namhyung dan Seungwoo.

Namhyung menunjuk geram pada Seungwoo. "Aku ingatkan, ketua kelas atau apapun itu! Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan Daniel."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Namhyung langsung meninggalkan Seungwoo disana. Sepertinya Ini seperti ancaman seorang kekasih yang tak ingin kekasihnya didekati orang lain.

Apa yang dipikirkan Seungwoo itu benar?

Jika itu benar, Seungwoo menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Holaaaaa :D**

 **Annyeong! Disini author maniz *eakk**

 **Hm, pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan mampir kesini :D**

 **Pertama kali saya buat ff genre yaoi dan dengan cast OngNiel! Dan tentu saja seperti diatas, Daniel lah yang menjadi uke.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **Ini mungkin menyangkut masing-masing orang Ya, dan saya masih suka Daniel yang jadi Uke hm**

 **Dan yahhh Seperti inilah! Chap 1 is POSTED!**

 **Thanks for READING!**

 **And**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling In Love**

 **Warning! OngNiel!couple, Seongwoo!seme, Daniel!uke** _ **and another couple who i like In here~ hope you like it!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Cast In this Story Is belong to God**

.

 **Tolong yang nggak suka dengan Couple/Pair yang saya suka/buat, beranjak menjauh karena saya nggak mau mengotori fandom ini dengan flame nggak jelas. Thankseu~ *wink ala Jihoon😁**

Chapter 2

Namhyung menunjuk geram pada Seongwoo. "Aku ingatkan, ketua kelas atau apapun itu! Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan Daniel."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Namhyung langsung meninggalkan Seongwoo disana. Sepertinya Ini seperti ancaman seorang kekasih yang tak ingin kekasihnya didekati orang lain.

Apa yang dipikirkan Seongwoo itu benar?

Jika itu benar, Seongwoo menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Daniel sudah berdiri di Atap gedung sekolahnya dengan bertumpu pada pembatas Atap. Dia melepaskan Blazer nya dan berbalik duduk. Memikirkan kejadian kemarin di UKS membuatnya frustasi, apalagi tentang kejujuran Namhyung membuatnya semakin kalut. Jujur Daniel tak masalah dengan perasaan Namhyung, tapi kenapa harus Namhyung?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dan! Berhenti!"

 **GREP**

Namhyung memegang tangan Daniel yang berhasil ia susul. Dia memegang erat tangan Daniel dan langsung menariknya. Daniel yang tertarik begitu saja pun terpaksa mengikuti kemana Namhyung akan membawanya pergi.

Dan sampailah mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini hah?!"

Daniel akhirnya membuka suara ketika Namhyung membawanya ke Toilet pria. Namhyung melepaskan tautan nya dan menahan Daniel pada dinding toilet dengan memegang kedua lengannya, dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daniel. Daniel sebenarnya sudah waspada sejak dibawa kesini oleh Namhyung. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya Daniel bisa saja memukul Namhyung, lihat tubuh bongsornya. Tetapi dirinya tak bisa apa-apa jika sedang terdesak sepeti ini.

"Kau benar, Kau benar Dan. Aku tertarik padamu."

Nafas Daniel tercekat mendengarnya, ia membulatkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Namhyung melepaskan Daniel dan berjalan keluar dari Toilet tersebut. Meninggalkan Daniel yang terdiam mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Daniel menggusakkan tangannya pada wajahnya kasar. Dia bangkit dan memakai blazernya, dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Berarti pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia sudah biasa membolos seperti ini, dan biasanya pun Namhyung ikut membolos. Tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi mengetahui dirinya sendiri disini.

Sepertinya Sendiri tak mengubah apapun saat Daniel memilih untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah. Dia diam-diam menuju ke Ruangan Dance yang biasa ia datangi selain Atap.

Daniel sesekali kesini untuk menyalurkan hobinya. Dia dulunya ketua klub Dance, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena posisinya tergeser oleh Yang lain. Miris memang. Tapi hal itu tidak mengganggu apapun untuk Daniel. Lagipula tidak dengan menjadi ketua pun dia masih bisa menari disini.

Daniel memutar musiknya yang dia hubungkan ke Speaker yang sudah disediakan disana. Dia berdiri di hadapan cermin besar dan Dia mulai melakukan beberapa gerakan Dance. Mulai dari Poppin, hingga Break Dance. Oh ayolah, siapa saja yang melihat Daniel yang seperti ini pasti akan teriak. Benar saja, Daniel saat melakukan Break Dance sangat lincah dan keren. Memutar tubuhnya yang berada dilantai dengan cepat dan Dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Itulah mengapa Daniel kerap kali dipanggil dengan sebutan B-Boy.

Daniel masih saja menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik, Tak sadar jika peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan dia sepertinya tak juga sadar jika diambang pintu ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan senyuman tak pupus dari bibirnya.

 **KLEK**

Daniel berhenti dari pergerakannya dan menoleh kearah soundsystem yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang yang tengah berdiri disana dan yang pasti dia adalah yang mematikan musiknya.

"Seongwoo?" Ujarnya.

Seongwoo tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. "Tak disangka _skill_ menarimu masih patut diacungi jempol." Ujar Seongwoo mendekati Daniel.

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku gabung?"

Daniel menatap datar Seongwoo, "Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku, kau juga punya wewenang untuk memasuki ruangan ini sesuka hatimu."

Seongwoo terkekeh, "sepertinya kau masih kesal gara-gara aku menggeser posisimu."

Daniel hanya terdiam dan melirik Seongwoo sekilas lalu dia mengambil blazernya dan tasnya berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

"Besok Club Dance akan mengadakan acara lomba tahunan."

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Dan aku selaku Ketua klub Dance, sudah mengirim surat izin pada OSIS untuk meminta persetujuan dari Ketua OSIS dan guru."

Seongwoo melipatkan tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku akan menjadi sangat terhormat jika kau mau berpartisipasi."

Daniel terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tak menghiraukan perkataan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mendengus pelan,

"Memang sulit sekali menangkap seekor tupai. Tapi, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga kan?"

Ong Seongwoo, sepertinya kau mulai merasakan sesuatu pada Daniel.

.

.

.

"Samuel, kau sudah mengirimkan surat untuk OSIS dan guru kan?" Ujar Seongwoo pada Juniornya yang merupakan salah satu anggota Klub Dance.

"Sudah Hyung, dan OSIS juga sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Seongwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bagus kalau begitu. Nanti sore kumpulkan anggota Klub Dance."

" _Ne Hyung._ "

Seongwoo keluar dari Ruang Dance dan menuju Kelasnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan Masuk. Dalam perjalanan ke kelasnya, dia bertemu dengan Namhyung dan dia memanggilnya. "Namhyung!"

Namhyung yang sama akan kekelas pun menoleh mendengar panggilan Seongwoo. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau mantan anggota Klub Dance kan?"

Namhyung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Seongwoo tak suka.

" _Wae_?"

Seongwoo tersenyum dan memberikan pamflet yang berisi tentang Perlombaan yang akan diadakannya. Namhyung masih saja menatap Seongwoo tak suka kemudian menerima pamflet tersebut.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan ini."

Namhyung membacanya sejenak dan menatap Seongwoo lagi.

" _Thanks_." Ujar Namhyung singkat sebelum meninggalkan Seongwoo disana dan memasuki kelasnya.

Seongwoo tersenyum dan dia mengikuti Namhyung dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **04.15 p.m**

Seongwoo menatap keseluruh anggota yang telah berkumpul sore ini. Totalnya ada 60 anak yang ada di Club Dance. Dan dari 60 siswa itu merupakan dari tingkat 1-3.

Seongwoo berdiri di depan semuanya dengan senyuman percaya dirinya.

"Ekhem- aku bisa meminta perhatian kalian? ... Ah terimakasih."

Seongwoo mengambil kertas yang berisi Konsep serta nama-nama panitia pelaksana lomba ini.

"Yang pertama, Aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi panitia Lomba disini. Panitia lomba akan diambil dari kelas 3. Yang Kedua, ada 3 juri yang akan menilai perlombaan ini yaitu, Dari kelas 3 Noh Taehyun, Dari kelas 2 Kim Samuel, dan yang terakhir Saya sendiri."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan Dance tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ada lagi, Jadi Kelas 1 dan 2 yang tidak menjadi panitia bisa mengikuti perlombaan ini dan Wajib untuk menentukan grupnya. Satu grup maksimal 7 orang. Tidak lebih."

"Dan terakhir, bagi panitia yang bertugas di bagian pendaftaran pasang pamflet disetiap Mading. Atau bisa diberikan langsung pada Siswa. Pendaftaran akan dilakukan disini, dan sudah tertera di pamflet. Lomba ini akan diselenggarakan satu pekan kemudian, jadi kami memberikan waktu bagi peserta lomba untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Ingat, Lomba ini terbuka dan kelas tingkat 1-3 bisa mengikuti perlombaan ini. Terima Kasih."

Seluruh siswa klub Dance tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan setelah sang ketua Seongwoo mengakhiri perkataanya.

"Baiklah, bagi panitia bagian pendaftaran silahkan lakukan pekerjaan kalian. Panitia seksi perlengkapan dan panggung mohon segera pikirkan apa yang harus kalian persiapkan untuk pembuatan panggung. Dan Untuk juri, Mari kita berkumpul untuk merundingkan apa yang patut kita nilai besok."

Anggota yang merasa dirinya terpanggil akan interupsi dari Seongwoo langsung berdiri dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Seongwoo dan kedua temannya yaitu Taehyun dan Juniornya Samuel mulai merundingkan kriteria-kriteria dan poin-poin yang akan mereka nilai. Sementara Anggota yang lain mulai sibuk dengan memilih anggota tim masing-masing.

.

.

.

" _Heol Daebak, Hyung_. Tim yang ikut dalam perlombaan sangat banyak." Ujar Samuel yang menatap tak percaya tumpukan kertas ditangannya.

Seongwoo melongok pada kertas yang dipegang Samuel, "Berapa totalnya?"

"29 tim."

Seongwoo, Taehyun dan yang lainnya kecuali Samuel terkejut.

"Woah, tahun ini adalah tahun yang memiliki tim terbanyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Kata Taehyun yang masih saja dalam keterkejutannya.

Seongwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Ah Ya Seongwoo _Hyung_ , aku sudah menerima surat balasan dari Kepala sekolah dan beliau menyetujui nya." Ujar Jihoon dengan memberikan suratnya pada Seongwoo.

"Benarkah? Yaa terimakasih _Jihoon-ah_." Seongwoo menerima surat tersebut.

"Aku juga menerima persetujuan dari Guru pembimbing Club Dance kita, dan beliau menyetujui nya."

Semua yang berada di ruangan OSIS tersenyum lega dan ada beberapa yang bertepuk tangan.

"Eum, _Jihoon-ah_. Banyak yang bilang kau itu juga bisa menari." Ujar Taehyun. Samuel pun sepertinya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Taehyun.

"Benar, Jihoon memang pintar menari. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut saja? Ayolah jangan membuang waktu."

Jihoon tertawa pelan dan dia meletakkan sehelai kertas dimeja yang langsung dibaca oleh Samuel. Dan pada saat itu juga Samuel menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

" _Omo_! Kau juga mendaftarkan diri?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar sambil melipatkan tangannya kedada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan OSIS tersebut juga menganga tak percaya. Seongwoo tertawa pelan melihat rekan Club Dance nya dan Anggota OSIS yang ada disana Terkejut.

"Jadi ada 30 tim?" -Taehyun

" _Heol_..." -Samuel

"Aku ingin melihat sepeti apa Jihoon sang Ketua OSIS menari diatas panggung. Untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Jihoon tertawa dan memukul pundak wakilnya. Lihat, wakilnya Daehwi pun tak tahu jika Seorang Jihoon bisa menari.

Seongwoo tersenyum kecut, perasaan yang ganjal tiba-tiba muncul saat mengetahui bahwa nama seseorang yang dia pikirkan untuk ikut tak terdaftar disana. Ya, Kang Daniel. Seongwoo tidak menemukan nama Kang Daniel disana alias tidak mendaftarkan diri di perlombaan ini dan itu membuat Seongwoo sedikit kehilangan semangat.

Eh? Tunggu, semangat?

Apa Daniel adalah penyemangatnya?

Seongwoo menggerakkan kepalanya cepat mencoba membuang pikiran tersebut.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. _Jihoon-ah_ , terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Ujar Seongwoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon.

"Ya, santai saja." Jihoon menerima uluran tangan Seongwoo dan berjabat tangan.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ujar Seongwoo yang diangguki oleh Jihoon.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

Daniel menoleh kebelakang mendengar pintu atap terbuka. Dan menampilkan orang yang ia kenal, Namhyung. Dia berbalik dan menatap kedatangan Namhyung, Namhyung tersenyum kecil dan bersandar pada pembatas atap di samping Daniel. Menyalakan pematiknya dan membakar ujung rokok yang ada dimulutnya.

Daniel mencoba biasa saja dan ikut bersandar disana.

Namhyung memberikan pamflet yang diberikan Seongwoo kemarin.

"Kau sudah tau?" Tanya Namhyung.

Daniel menerimanya dan membacanya sebentar. "Ya, aku sudah tahu." Jawabnya.

"Kau berencana untuk ikut?"

Daniel menghela nafas, dan menjawabnya singkat.

"Tidak."

Sisi bibir Namhyung terangkat, ada setitik kelegaan dalam dadanya mengetahui Daniel tidak mengikuti perlombaan itu. Jadi dirinya tak perlu khawatir jika orang itu mencampuri urusan mereka lagi.

Ya, Orang itu.

Namhyung tau, yang mengajaknya ikut dalam perlombaan adalah Seongwoo. Dia pada saat itu menguping pembicaraan Seongwoo dan Daniel diruang Dance. Pada saat itulah Namhyung tahu ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Seongwoo ke Daniel.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong lupakan saja yang waktu itu Dan."

Daniel menoleh pada Namhyung yang tengah menatapnya. Sedikit kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Namhyung. Tapi melihat gelagat Namhyung sepertinya Daniel mengerti dia sedang membicarakan apa.

"Lupakan malam itu dan lupakan semua yang kukatakan waktu itu di Toilet." Namhyung masih saja menatap lekat Daniel. Dan Daniel masih terjaga dari posisinya. Dan pada saat itulah Namhyung meraih tangan Daniel. Daniel sedikit terkejut sekaligus menegang ketika jemari tangannya dikaitkan dengan jari tangan Namhyung.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kita hanya gara-gara kau mengetahui bahwa aku punya perasaan terhadapmu. Aku ingin kita tetap seperti yang dulu,"

Daniel berkedip dan menelan ludahnya. Daniel kenapa kau jadi gugup eoh?

Daniel melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Namhyung dan menatap kearah lain dengan mengusap tengkuknya. _Heol_ , apa-apaan ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas."

Namhyung menyeretnya keluar dari sana dan menuju Kelasnya.

(Kirain mau bolos lagi-_- #plak :'v)

.

.

.

Daniel dan Namhyung berjalan beriringan menuju Kelasnya, dan Seongwoo kebetulan juga tengah menuju kesana. Seongwoo yang melihat Daniel dan Namhyung bersama memelankan lajunya dan mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir apa mereka sudah tak ada apa-apa? Sepertinya kemarin mereka bertengkar.

Seongwoo berjalan cepat menuju Daniel dan Namhyung, Seongwoo dengan cekatan menarik tangan Daniel yang berbalik menatapnya bingung. Namhyung yang disampingnya pun ikut terkejut karena perlakuan Seongwoo.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo, "Apaan kau."

Seongwoo menunduk dan melihat tangannya yang memegang erat tangan Daniel. Sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri yang blak-blakan pada Daniel. Ong Seongwoo apa yang kau lakukan?

Seongwoo dengan kaku melepaskan tangan Daniel, "Maaf maaf."

Sedangkan Namhyung yang disamping Daniel menatap Seongwoo tak suka.

"Aku cuma mau menanyakan, kau tidak ikut perlombaan Dance?"

Baru saja Daniel akan menjawab, tapi Namhyung sudah keburu menjawabnya.

"Tidak. Apa sih urusan mu? Dia tidak mau ikut, dan dia tidak akan ikut."

Daniel menatap Namhyung tak percaya. Kenapa Namhyung tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?

Seongwoo tersenyum pada Namhyung, "Aku tidak bertanya padamu Namhyung, aku menanyakannya kepada Daniel."

"Sama saja, ah sudahlah. Dan, ayo masuk."

Namhyung menyeret Daniel ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Seongwoo. Dan sama seperti ekspresi Namhyung padanya, Seongwoo menatap tak suka pada Namhyung. Entah kenapa perlakuan Namhyung pada Daniel sedikit berbeda, dan itu membuat Seongwoo kesal.

.

.

.

 **00.30 a.m**

 **DRRRTTT**

 **DRRRTTT**

 **DRRRTTT**

Daniel tersentak kaget mendengar handphonenya berdering kuat diatas kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tangannya mencoba meraih handphonenya. Dia mencoba membuka mata sipitnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon nya tengah malam begini. Dan alisnya menaut ketika nomor tak dikenal masuk dalam handphonenya.

Gila, tengah malam seperti ini siapa yang menelepon. Pikirnya.

 **KLEK**

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Jawab Daniel dengan suara seraknya.

Bukannya menjawab, malah orang yang menelponnya hanya diam. Daniel memeriksa handphonenya apakah sambungannya terputus, tapi tidak.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Masih tetap sama, tak ada jawaban.

"Hallo?" Ucapnya sekali lagi. Dan jika kali ini tidak menjawab, ia bersumpah akan mematikan sambu-

" _Hallo_."

Daniel mengurungkan niatnya dan menautkan alisnya mencoba mengenali suara itu.

"Siapa?" Ujar Daniel dengan nada sedikit ketus. Orang yang yang ada didalam telpon terkekeh mendengar nada ketus Daniel yang membuat Daniel mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Haha, Aku Seongwoo._ "

Mata Daniel hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar pengakuan seseorang dari teleponnya. Apa? Seongwoo?

Dia bangkit dan duduk.

"Gila kau! Ada apa menelpon ku tengah malam begini!"

"Ya Ya... Kau lucu ya jika sedang kesal."

Daniel meringis dan menjauhkan handphonenya dan menatap nya jijik.

"Katanya kau tidak ikut lomba Dance, baiklah aku bisa memaklumi. Tapi setidaknya kau datang kesana." Ujar Seongwoo.

Daniel melongo bingung. "Hey, kau kenapa antusias sekali mengajaku untuk ikut ha?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku suka-"

Tunggu, suka apa? Apa Daniel tak salah dengar?

"Maksudmu-

"Ah! maksudku itu aku suka, emm... aku suka tarianmu. Iya iya, Kau itu berbakat. Dan mungkin saja kau itu bisa jadi pemenang." Jelas sekali jika Seongwoo mengatakannya dengan gugup.

Ingin sekali Daniel melempar handphonenya. Orang yang berbicara didalam telponnya hanya ingin mengatakan ini? _What the fuck man!_ Ini buang-buang waktu! Dan Daniel sudah membuang 7 menitnya hanya untuk meladeni orang yang sok kenal dengannya.

"Dasar aneh!"

 **KLEK**

Daniel memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

.

" _Dasar aneh!_ "

 **KLEK**

Daniel memutuskan sambungannya.

Seongwoo yang mendengar nada sambungan terputus pun mengatupkan matanya erat. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri merutuki apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Perkataannya tadi yang asal ceplos mungkin membuat Daniel ifeel terhadapnya.

"Ahh yaampun."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Annyeonghaseyo ^°^**

 **Pertama-tama, Author mau minta maaf karena updatenya yang super duper lelet. Heuh, karena ini rated M dan berhubung ini dibuatnya pada saat Ramadhan, jadi Author mau kurangain adengan ++ nya :'v tapi enaena masih ada kok tenang aja, tapi Author saranin bacanya abis buka yaaa hm :D dan Author juga jarang buat ff siang2 karna Author kan lagi puasa, nanti pikirannya nyrempet2 ke yg nggak-nggak gimana? Batal dong :'v**

 **Kedua, aakkkhhh makasihhh buanyakkk yang udah mau REVIEW huhu~ ternyata banyak yang suka OngNiel :D**

 **Dan makasih juga uang udah ngasih koreksi buat Author maniz ini kkk~ *colekHeterochromer °^° makasih mastahh~ *sungkem**

 **Ini masih permulaan Daniel Ama Seongwoo ne, nanti di chap-chap berikutnya OngNiel bakal banyak scene kok :D**

 **ah iya, Cast makin bertambah, dan semoga dengan bertambahnya cast makin rame dan nggak ngebosenin '-' Semoga juga ceritanya ngefeel huhu~**

 **Thank ya'll !**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA^^**

 **See You In the Next chappie!**

 **And**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling In Love**

 **Warning! OngNiel!couple, Seongwoo!seme, Daniel!uke** _ **and another couple who i like In here~ hope you like it!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Cast In this Story Is belong to God**

.

 **Tolong yang nggak suka dengan Couple/Pair yang saya suka/buat, beranjak menjauh karena saya nggak mau mengotori fandom ini dengan flame nggak jelas. Thankseu~ *wink ala Jihoon😁**

Chapter 3

" _Dasar aneh!_ "

 **KLEK**

Daniel memutuskan sambungannya.

Seongwoo yang mendengar nada sambungan terputus pun mengatupkan matanya erat. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri merutuki apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Perkataannya tadi yang asal ceplos mungkin membuat Daniel ifeel terhadapnya.

"Ahh yaampun."

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya akan terjadi. Seluruh siswa SMA ternama di Seoul berkumpul mengelilingi panggung yang melingkar. Semua murid dengan pakaian terkininya terlihat tak sabar menunggu yang dinanti-nanti oleh mereka. Perlombaan Dance dengan 30 tim tersebut akan dilaksanakan hari ini setelah melakukan beberapa persiapan dari panitia maupun peserta. 30 tim dengan kostum berbeda, yang pastinya akan menampilkan Dance dengan genre berbeda juga sudah berkumpul melingkar disana berbaur dengan penonton.

Ketiga juri yang tak lain adalah Seongwoo, Taehyun dan Samuel sudah terduduk manis disana. Dan tak lama kemudian pun ada dua orang naik ke panggung untuk menyapa penonton dan peserta disana.

"Selamat pagiii!" Sapa MC lomba Dance tersebut.

"Pagiii!" Koor penonton.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tidak sabar kan untuk mulai?" Kata MC wanita yang satunya. Dan diteriaki oleh para penonton.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan dulu Yoojung-shi? Kau setuju?"

MC wanita yang bernama Yoojung mengangguk antusias, "Kita pemanasan dulu kalian setuju?!"

" _Ne!_ "

"Baiklah! _Dance Battle_! Dimulai!"

"Woooo!"

Sorakan keras serta puluhan tangan yang terangkat keatas dari bawah panggung menyambut musik yang akan di nyalakan.

Musik Remix pun mulai dinyalakan dan para peserta dengan percaya diri mulai bernaikan keatas panggung untuk menunjukan aksinya.

Kerap kali penonton bersorak histeris karena penampilan para peserta diatas panggung.

Tapi kita tinggalkan dulu euforia yang dirasakan oleh semua orang disini.

Kisaran jam 8 pagi.

Daniel masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya tapi matanya telah terbuka. Entah apa yang membuatnya malas untuk bangun. Mungkin karena hari ini libur karena disekolah sedang ada Perlombaan. Ah, bicara tentang Perlombaan Daniel Memang ingin datang kesana. Tapi, mengingat teman satu kelasnya ah lebih tepatnya ketua kelasnya, yang akhir-akhir ini sok kenal dengannya membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Belum lagi dia masih bingung kenapa waktu itu Seongwoo menelponnya tengah malam hanya untuk mengajaknya menonton perlombaan.

Daniel mengacak rambutnya. Apa-apaan ini, bagaimana bisa dia selalu memikirkan hal yang tak penting. Sejauh ini, Daniel tak pernah memikirkan atau menghiraukan apapun yang datang pada dirinya, mengingat dia pernah ditembak oleh wanita kelas sebelahnya saat kelas 2. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan.

"Ahh bosan." Daniel bangun dari tidurnya dan menuruni ranjangnya.

Dia mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandinya.

Lalu dia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Daniel membuka lemari dan memilih pakaian yang pas untuk ketempat yang akan didatangi nya.

(*Emang mau kemana bang?)

Dengan memakai setelan ala anak remaja, Celana Rip Jeans serta kaos putih polos yang ujungnya sedikit robek dipadukan dengan jaket biru, bahan dan warna yang sama dengan Jeans-nya.

(*Pakaian yang sama pas Daniel tampil Dance Get Ugly)

Setelah dirasa pas, Daniel pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengambil kunci motor, dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

"Daniel, kau mau kemana?" Tegur Eomma nya yang tiba-tiba melihat Daniel sudah rapi.

"Aku akan kesekolah eomma,"

"Katanya libur."

"Libur karena ada Perlombaan, jadi aku ingin menonton eomma."

Eomma nya mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, hati-hati Daniel."

Daniel mengangguk lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Daniel memikirkan motornya lalu memasuki sekolahnya. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat lapangan sekolahnya telah disihir menjadi arena Dance dan Daniel cukup memujinya. Daniel berjalan kearah kerumunan penonton yang tengah bersorak, Daniel memilih untuk melihat dari belakang karena tidak mungkin dia menerobos masuk ke barisan depan dengan orang-orang yang tengah kelebihan hormon dan berjingkrak seperti ini.

Dia melipatkan tangannya kedada dan kepalanya sedikit terangkat untuk melihat grup Dance yang sepertinya akan tampil. Matanya melihat ada tiga juri disana dan salah satunya adalah orang yang membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam.

Baiklah kali ini Daniel menyesal karena menatap kearah sana, kini Seongwoo menangkap tatapan Daniel dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _What the-!_ Tatapan apa itu? Apa dia sedang mengejeknya?

Daniel melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan bergeser agar dirinya tidak terlihat oleh Seongwoo.

'ah sial' batinnya.

.

.

.

Perlombaan sudah berjalan dengan baik selama kurang lebih 3 jam. 30 Tim sudah tampil dengan baik Dan kini adalah waktunya untuk mengumumkan kan siapa pemenang di kejuaraan perlombaan ini.

"Baiklah... Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan siapa juara 1 lomba Dance ini. Tim ini meraih poin besar yang diberikan oleh para juri. Dan konsepnya juga sangat bagus. Siapakah dia?

... Tim _Get Ugly_! Yang diketuai oleh Ketua OSIS kita yaitu Park Jihoon!"

Tim ke-30 yang salah satunya adalah Jihoon terkejut mendengar ucapan MC serta sorakan penonton yang terdengar sangat heboh. Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan naik ke panggung bersama dengan rekan setimnya Tim nya.

Seongwoo selaku ketua klub Dance dia memberikan pialanya pada Tim Get Ugly.

Daniel dari bawah panggung yang melihat Seongwoo yang memberikan pialanya pada Tim uang menjadi pemenang. Tak terasa jika sudah tiga jam dia berdiri, dan itu membuat kakinya sedikit pegal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

DRRRT

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya ketika saku celananya bergetar.

"Hallo." Jawab Daniel yang mengangkat teleponnya.

Tapi kerutan di dahinya muncul ketika sambungannya terputus tiba-tiba. Dia mengecek ponselnya melihat siapa yang menelponnya,

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau akan datang."

Sedikit terkejut dengan interupsi dari belakangnya, Daniel membalikan badannya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah masam ketika mengetahui siapa yang da dihadapannya ini. Dan Daniel juga baru sadar siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

"Ya, aku yang menelepon mu." Ujar Seongwoo dengan mengangkat ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Kata Seongwoo setelah menyeruput jus jeruk nya.

"Kau berharap sekali kalau aku akan datang."

"Huh?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli denganku dan bahkan kau mencampuri urusanku."

Seongwoo membusungkan dadanya dan bersandar pada pembatas kursi. Nah, hal ini juga yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kau hanya terlalu menutup dirimu. Kau bahkan hanya punya satu teman kan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku ingin berteman?" Ujar Seongwoo dengan Menaik turunkan alisnya, yang membuat Daniel memicingkan matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu oke? Dan soal aku punya teman atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

Daniel meletakkan minumannya sedikit keras dan langsung meninggalkan Seongwoo disana. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia mau saja saat ditawari Seongwoo ke Cafe.

Seongwoo menghela nafas panjang lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali."

Daniel mengenakan helmnya, dia hendak memasukkan kunci motornya tetapi lengannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh padanya.

"Namhyung?" Ujar Daniel.

Namhyung tersenyum. "Darimana? Aku menelepon mu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" Tanyanya.

Ah hapenya ternyata dia Silent mpde. Dan, Daniel tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia habis menonton perlombaan Dance, karena dia sendiri yang mengatakan jika dia tak mau menonton. Apalagi jika dia mengatakan kalau dirinya di Cafe bersama Seongwoo tadi.

"Ah, aku baru saja dari cafe. Sekarang aku mau pulang." Katanya dengan canggung. Mendengar itu, Namhyung mengangguk pelan.

"Dan Kau, kau darimana?" Tanya Daniel

"Aku baru saja mau ke Cafe. Kau mau masuk lagi?"

Tidak, jika Daniel masuk pasti akan bertemu dengan Seongwoo lagi.

"Aku mungkin akan Pulang saja."

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja."

Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Merasa tidak enak dengan Namhyung jika dia menolak.

"Baiklah ayo."

Namhyung dan Daniel mesuk ke Cafe Dimana disana masih ada Seongwoo. Seongwoo pun menoleh ketika pintu terbuka dan melihat mereka berdua. Alisnya terangkat, menatap tak percaya jika Daniel yang baru saja meninggalkan nya kini datang kembali, bersama Namhyung. Orang yang membuatnya sedikit kesal jika mendekati Daniel.

Apa?

Ya, Seongwoo cemburu.

Daniel menoleh pada Seongwoo yang tengah menatapnya. Tidak lama Daniel memalingkan wajahnya. Namhyung memilih meja disamping- agak jauh dengan Seongwoo, jadi dia tak sadar ada Seongwoo disana.

"Daniel, kau tadi pesan makanan?"

"Huh? Ah tidak."

"Aku pesankan makanan Ya?"

Seongwoo diseberang masih menoleh menatap Daniel dengan lekat, atau kesal mungkin? Dan membuat Daniel sedikit gugup sepertinya, mengetahui Daniel sedari tadi menggaruk tengkuknya berkali-kali.

"Y-ya, terserah."

Namhyung mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

TRING~

Daniel sedikit tersentak ketika sakunya bergetar. Dia langsung mengambil handphonenya, dan membuka pesan masuk. Tak setelah ia membaca pesan masuknya dia mendelik menatap deretan kata yang ada didalamnya.

From Ong : 'setelah meninggalkan ku, jadi kau selingkuh dengan orang lain?'

Mendongak, Daniel menatap ke arah Seongwoo tajam.

Apa-apaan orang itu?

To Ong : 'Kau gila?'

From Ong : 'Kau lah penyebabnya :D ;)'

Sungguh Daniel mual sekarang. Apa yang ada di otak nya sih? Apa Seongwoo memang seperti ini?

Baru saja Daniel ingin membalas Pesan Seongwoo tapi Namhyung tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa dua piring makanan.

"Nah, ini dia."

Padahal makanan itu bisa diantar oleh pelayan. Tapi kenapa Namhyung Sendiri yang mengambilnya?

"Kenapa tidak menunggu pelayan saja?"

Namhyung tertawa, "Tidak, ini spesial untukmu."

Daniel mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa kaku. Jangan lupa Daniel, Namhyung itu suka padamu!

"Ayo makan."

Seongwoo melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu. Lagi-lagi dia mengirimkan pesan pada Daniel,

To Daniel : 'Ah aku baru tahu kau mengecat rambutmu, aku suka. Kau jadi tambah seksi.'

Pesan tersebut terkirim dan sukses membuat makanan yang ada di tenggorokan Daniel tercekat. Daniel tersedak setelah membaca pesan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo terkikik pelan melihatnya.

.

.

.

Hal ini membuat Daniel sama sekali tak habis fikir mengingat Seongwoo sedari tadi bertahan disana dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari dirinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya bersama Namhyung disini. Tapi apa yang membuat Seongwoo tetap bertahan disana?

Kerap kali Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang tengah menatapnya sedikit tajam dan mungkin itu tatapan mata ketika seorang pria melihat pacarnya ketahuan makan dengan orang lain. Dan Daniel sampai akhirnya tahu sesuatu.

Apakah sampai seperti itu?

Apanya?

Yah, Daniel tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak memahami perasaan orang lain. Jelas sekali jika Seongwoo menaruh perasaan padanya. Daniel tahu sikap dan tatapan Seongwoo begini karena dia pun mengetahui Namhyung yang bersikap sama. Dan, apa ini? Apakah dia sedang dihadapkan dengan perkara cinta segitiga?

TEK

Daniel meletakan sendok nya sedikit frustasi. Namhyung yang tersadar akan perubahan ekspresi Daniel menghentikan makannya.

"Dan? Kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab tapi Daniel malah menggusakkan tangan kewajahnya, dan membuat Namhyung semakin bingung.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

 **FALLING IN LOVE**

Suasana sekolah pada jam setengah tujuh pagi sudah terasa ramai meskipun ini masih terhitung pagi. Namun untuk ukuran anak-anak yang rajin mungkin waktu seperti ini sudah sedikit terlambat. Seongwoo salah satunya, dia telah berasa disekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia berjalan di lorong menuju Kelasnya sedikit tergesa sambil membenarkan dasinya. Beberapa kali menunduk sekedar menyapa beberapa siswa dan guru yang dilewatinya.

" _Hyung_!"

Seongwoo berhenti didepan pintu kelasnya mendengar panggilan yang sepertinya adalah Samuel. Dan benar, Samuel berlari kecil kearah Seongwoo dan memberikan sebotol Banana Milk pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menatap bingung botol yang ada ditangannya dan Samuel bergantian.

"Hanya hadiah kecil sebagai perayaan atas berhasilnya acara kemarin." Ujar Samuel dengan menampilkan deretan giginya. Seongwoo tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Samuel pelan.

"Aigoo, kau tak perlu repot-repot Samuel-ah."

Samuel menggeleng lucu, "Tak apa, Tapi jika Hyung tak keberatan apa nanti Hyung mau ke Resto bersama?"

Seongwoo mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, Resto seperti biasa kan? Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita kesana."

Samuel tersenyum senang mendengar Seongwoo menyetujui ajakannya. Samuel dan Seongwoo sudah sangat dekat sejak lama, dan karena mereka bertetangga juga membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Seongwoo sudah menganggap bahwa Samuel adiknya sendiri. Jadi Seongwoo dengan tenangnya mengiyakan semua permintaan Samuel.

"Baiklah, kita nanti bertemu di gerbang-

"Minggir."

CRAT!

Bunyi botol yang dipegang oleh Seongwoo terjatuh dan pecah memotong ucapan Samuel, dan ia menatap botol yang tadinya ditangan Seongwoo kini dilantai dengan semua isinya yang keluar. Seongwoo pun berekspresi sama, lengannya tersenggol dan botol digenggamnya jatuh.

Sang tersangka hanya menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah datarnya menatap botol yang terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf."

Ucapan permintaan maaf yang mulia, tapi tidak dengan cara penyampaiannya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. Dan Tanpa merasa dosa, dia berjalan melenggang masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hei! apa begitu caramu meminta maaf!" Samuel yang merasa kesal pun berteriak pada orang yang telah menubruk Seongwoo sekaligus menjatuhkan botol susu darinya yang ternyata orang itu adalah Kang Daniel. Dia menunjuk Daniel dengan geram.

Berharap mendapat balasan dari Daniel, Samuel malah semakin geram mengetahui Daniel tetap berjalan dan tak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Ya Ya... Sudahlah, nanti kan bisa beli lagi." Kata Seongwoo berusaha menahan Samuel yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya ingin menyusul Daniel.

"Sudah sana pergi ke kelasmu."

Samuel mendengus pelan lalu berbalik pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

"Sial, kenapa harus denganmu sih!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah perintah dari guru kan?"

Daniel berdecak kesal, apa ada lagi kesialan yang menimpa Daniel akhir-akhir ini? Cukup sudah. Ini yang terakhir. Dia harus menerima bahwa Seongwoo akan sekelompok dengannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan sialnya kelompok itu hanya dua orang.

 **TBC**

 **HAI readers :D**

 **pasti kesel ya? nunggu ya? huhu maaf ne :'' ini karean Author punya banyak kesibukan di duta :' *halahh**

 **bener deh :''**

 **dan insyaallah untuk saat ini Author update rutin keknya seminggu sekali AHH chap ini sedikit pendek ya maaf wk**

 **dan makasih untuk yang setia nunggu ff abal in dan terima kasih juga untuk yang selalu review TT**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE^^**


End file.
